


More Than Survive

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Inspired by Be More Chill, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: Elena Castillo-Flores has a lot on her plate being the next CEO of her parent's enterprise after they passed away from her car crash. She's hoping that the success of the upcoming school play will be a sign for a brighter future and that she's got this down. However, her hopes for the future may reside in the ghosts from her past, especially with her old middle school friend, Mateo.Mateo De Alva thought he could live life as a normal teen. Well, as normal as it could be attending the elite school of Avalor Prep and being the grandson of the famous Computer tech genius that disappeared off that map 41 years ago. However, between bullies, less then great self-confidence, and more dead ends than he count in his research, more could be desired. His answer comes in the form of a mysterious supercomputer pill called a SQUIP (Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor). With his new voice, TROYO, in his head, Mateo is hopeful that things can go only up, but nothing could be further from the truth.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue (Elena)

As naïve and innocent of a thought that it was, Elena liked to believe that her life was as close to a Fairy Tale that one in the 21st century could possibly live.

And it was hard to argue with Castillo-Flores Enterprise being the central crowning jewel of the southern hemisphere. The company itself had only been established for close to 20 years now, due to the merger of the Castillo Co, which specialized in Electronics, Biotech, Medical, and Flores Inc, which specialized in construction, steel, and oil; the merger had been and remained successful largely in part to the happy marriage of Elena's parents that had solidified the union.

And as far as Elena could tell that it still was a successful merger from the way her father whispered closely in her mother's ear or how her mother always seemed to have a hand placed on his arm when he seemed tense.

Elena yawned again as she leaned into her father, absorbing the warmth of his arm through his tuxedo sleeve.

"Goodness Elenito," Her father said as he affectionately brushed back one of her styled curls that had long lost its bounce. "I didn't realize that it was so much past your bed time."

Her mother just chuckled as she shrugged off her fur coat and placed it over her daughter.

"I'm not that tired," Elena said in a feign attempt as she snuggled into the coat. Her mother's floral perfume filled her nose. She then toed off her short kitten heels, sighing deeply as she stretched out her feet.

Elena had gone to many parties and events, often confined to some designated kids zone with her 10 year old sister Isabel. Don't get her wrong, Elena loved her sister to death, but Isa was someone who preferred to sit in the corner and do her 13 pieces of extra credit work for her accelerated courses or only light up and become the center of attention when they were at the new unveiling for some exhibit at the Museum or local College.

This party however, had been the first one she had gone to since Elena turned 15 last month. She was now considered a woman and was officially being called the 'Heiress of the Castillo-Flores Empire.'

In her new A-line dress and gifted family heirloom necklace, Elena had heard the inside conversations of others future plans for their companies. She had been able to pinpoint the faces and names of each of the guests to the correct companies: Cordoba Car Company, Pariso Hotels, Corizo Banks, and everyone else that belonged to the higher society of the land. It excited her though to know that she was part of the conversations as well, to hear about them growing to places across the great seas; like Enchanica in Europe, Agrabah in the Middle East, and even Satu in Japan.

She had even been allowed to have a small glass of Agave Wine.

It was so much fun and magically delirious, that she could hardly wait until Monday morning when she would be able to tell Mateo all about it in band class. 

Elena felt a small shrapnel of guilt creepy coldly into her heart and snuggled deeper into her father's warmth and comfort to try and escape it.

_If_ she saw him Monday.

She hadn't seen him since the day his mom ushered him out of the emergency room, only catching a glimpse of his leg now covered in a plain white cast.

She didn't think he had fallen too far down.

Elena, and later her abuelos when they rushed into the waiting room after getting her cell phone call, had waited the full four hours it took for Mateo to get treated. She would have waited four more hours if that's what it took to make sure he was okay and to apologize.

Elena had been stopped dead in her tracks though by the cold and piercing look of Mateo's mother's eyes. Rafa didn't even say a word to her as she put a protective arm around Mateo and steered him away from her.

Their eyes had met briefly as Mateo conveyed an apologetic look to her. However, even Elena wasn't blind to how glassy and red they had looked.

She had felt so guilty that night that she had spent hours wandering around her house before one of the security guards had spotted her and alerted her parents.

"It is a protective instinct," Her father had explained to her as they had relocated to the kitchen with a giant mug of _Champurrado_ that her mother had made. "She's most likely shaken up from the accident and doesn't want anymore harm to come to Mateo."

The logical reason didn't make her any less anxious, especially since Mateo had told her that day he would be taking the exam in hopes of getting the annual scholarship award to Avalor Prep. She really hoped that the accident hadn't deterred his mother from taking the exam, he was so smart that she knew he would get it. Elena could already envision the two of them being among peers of future business tycoons and entrepreneurs, all vying to get a head start on their future.

Elena stifled another yawn.

There was no point in worrying about it now. It would probably all work out just fine anyways and everything would be back to normal in Monday.

"Go to sleep mijita," Her mother's voice then cut in. "We will wake you when we are home."

Elena couldn't help but smile at the gentle brown eyes of her mother. Many people like to assume that the success of their business was the reason for their happiness, but her parents always immediately discouraged this, saying that Elena and Isa were the true lights of their life.

And in the warmth and security of her parents arms, she let her heavy eyelids close and fall into a deep sleep.

When Elena opened them again, she was be on the floor...or it was actually the ceiling.

She was only able to tell it was the ceiling because of the flickering push light seizing in her peripheral vision. It was otherwise so dark and cramped in this foreign looking space.

The windows were smashed, blowing in dust that touched her chilled cheeks. But when she wanted to bring up her hand to brush away the dirt, she felt she couldn't move her body.

Only some kind of numbing thrum ran through her.

Where were her parents?

Was she still even in the limo?

Elena took a deep breathe in anticipation to try and move her body. It only resulted in her lungs being filled up a horrifying mixture of burning chemicals, gasoline, and smoke.

She was able to move her head enough to see her leg sticking up and bent at an unnatural and awkward angle.

Perhaps she was still dreaming. Her vision kept having large black spots fade in and out, and it felt too out of body to be reality.

But the smell, the smell was too strong and she could already feel bile building up in the back of her throat. There was also something lumpy and unformed underneath her, but she couldn't will herself enough to move her neck to turn.

What was going on? 

And where were her parents?

Flashing lights of red and blue bled into the car before the darkness finally engulfed her.

When she had come back to consciousness, which turned out to be several days later, she was surrounded by her grandparents, Isa, and her older cousin Esteban; all looking confusingly solemn and happy at the same time.

At first, she hadn't been able to say anything her throat felt so dry and sore that she had only been a wheezing sound. But her the amount of panic in her dark brown eyes must have been enough that her grandfather grabbed her hand before breaking the horrifying news to her.

That out of all the people in the car crash, she had been the only survivor.

She didn't believe it. She had refused to believe it at first, shaking her head violently from side to side. Well, she tried to too, before she realized how impossible it was to do being in a tight neck brace.

The news became harder to deny though, as in the many days and weeks that followed, she saw her parents faces on the front of just about every newspaper, magazine, and radio station. Even on social media, the hashtag #RemembertheCastillo-Flores circulated and trended.

Mateo didn't come visit her. Not once.

And believe her, it wasn't for lack of trying on her end. She had called his home so many times that she must have filled the voice mail box and checked every card on every bouquet of flowers, teddy bears, and one very random magic 8 ball that was brought into her private hospital room.

Had she lost her friend as well?

It's not like she could blame him, it was her that had forced him to climb that tree with her. And it was her fault that he had gotten hurt.

Was everyone that surrounded her doomed to ended up hurt? Or worse?

The most soul-crushing part of the whole ordeal though, was that Elena had suffered so many broken bones, cracked teeth, and internal bruising, that she couldn't go to her parents funeral. Having to watch the televised broadcast from her hospital bed that smelled like chemicals and death. She despised this place as each day passed. Feeling trapped and isolated from the rest of her family who had to attend every press conference and event that immediately followed.

After a month of mourning for her parents had passed, the media, and what she felt like the World's, attention then focused on one very real and very sad fact.

Elena was no longer the Heiress of an Empire.

She was the sole Ruler.


	2. Avalor Prep

****~2 Years Later~** **

It really shouldn’t be so hard to check a couple of scholarly articles on Google. Not when this technologically-advanced world allowed people to order dog cupcakes with overnight shipping and misuse information on Wikipedia for political rants.

Then again, most people probably weren’t using a computer and hard-drive from 1988. Not to mention that the dank and thick walled basement wasn’t helping with any connection issues.

“Come on, come on, go go,” Mateo repeated like a mantra as he furiously drummed his fingers on his desk, his mind willing the load bar to move faster.

After a few more minutes of zero progress, Mateo took off his yellow-lensed, blue-light blocking glasses and rubbed his face with a frustrated huff. He threw his glasses down and pushed himself from the desk, wheeling him across the concrete floor and over to his workshop table. Which was just an old ping pong table.

He looked over the desolate array of half finished projects. Mateo eventually decided on a circuit board that was supposedly for a shrink ray. He then shuffled through the ancient stack of  _ Time Magazines  _ and grabbed the one that was circa 1940 and instantly flipped to page 22. 

‘Young Wiz Kid On The Rise!!’ the bulky title said as it featured a full spread colored picture of his grandfather Alacazar, who couldn’t have been older than 10, working on said circuit board.

Mateo grabbed his magnifying glass and held it over the picture of the circuit board, absorbing any detail that he could see: from the copper layers, to pads, to conductive tracks. Mateo set the magnifying glass down to keep the page open and grabbed for his less than impressive copy of it and his soldering Iron. He wasn’t exactly sure how much more he would actually be able to get done just based on this one picture alone. Plus, it’s not like suburbia yard-sales were littered with necessary parts that he needed to make holographic simulators or memory retrievers or whatever inventions happened to be in his grandfather's notebook.

His only notebook.

Mateo had taken the occasional 1 or 2 hour bus ride in order to get a part that he desperately needed, but he couldn’t exactly be wasting money so frivolously, his mom and him were already living on a pretty tight but livable budget.

He didn’t know what seemed worse though: half finished electronics because he couldn't get the parts or half done codes because he had to stop and rely on Google for the parroted words from the many people who had tried to recreate and outdo his Grandfather's work.

Something then caught Mateo's eye in the magnifying glass that he ended up burning himself slightly with the Soldering Iron. Mateo sucked on his finger to alleviate some of the pain as he turned his attention back the picture. There was a piece of paper on a far corner of the magazine page that was sticking out one of his envious piles of composition notebooks full of his ideas. The paper was only partially visible, but Mateo could read the bright red title that said simply ZUZO.

Zuzo? 

He didn't remember reading about that invention before.

Mateo hastily grabbed the magazine and magnifying glass and brought it so close enough that his mother would have scolded him and squinted his eyes hard. Besides the title, the only thing that Mateo could read was the slanted words directly underneath it that said 'Zebibyte Unit Zif Object.'

Was this a computer program?

Mateo’s phone alarm then pierced the air, physically jolting him out of his tunnel vision.

Of course it was time to go just as he was about to actually making progress, which meant he wouldn’t be thinking of anything else all day.

He could save himself the headache and do this stuff at school, private schools always were updating their systems with the newest and best technology. But his mother had been pretty strict on him for using the school’s computers to not do anything there besides what was required to do for his classes. And that statement alone made him a little too knowledgeable, like she knew exactly what he was doing, for his tastes.

Mateo glanced back over at his computer and saw it mockingly only have the 76% upload completion. No use trying to wait for it. With any luck, it would uploaded by the time he got back home. Besides, he couldn’t waste anymore time, not when his mother would be awake soon.

So, he begrudgingly turned off all his lights and slowly crept back up the stairs, his feet relying on muscle memory to avoid the parts of the wood that creaked. However, he was halfway up the stairs when he felt himself stop. He then turned back on his heels and crossed across the basement and back to the Ping-Pong table. Mateo picked up the notebook tentatively and stared at the worn cover. It had never left this basement since he discovered this place 10 years ago as it was the safest place to keep from his mother.

But, ZUZO was a brand new discovery, the newest thing he had found in almost a year. He could bring it to school, no one knew who he truly was. And he would only read it when he was completely alone.

So really, what was the harm?

Mateo made haste back over to the exit, but kept it just as quiet as before as he opened the basement door that led into his backyard. He quickly put the tarp and giant pieces of discarded wood back on top to hide it. 

Mateo then climbed up the tree that couldn’t have been more perfect for sneaking in and out. It didn’t pass by an windows and the one sturdy branch that did was right in front of his bedroom. Really, his mother should be happy that he used this tree to do some late night secret coding rather than go out on teenage benders or any other illicit activities.

After a silent entry and quick shower, Mateo blindly reached in his closet and pulled out one of his many obscure graphic tees. Mateo had no idea what half of them were referencing nor did he rarely check which shirt he had grabbed, didn’t really matter since he always wore his over-sized green hoodie over it. He grabbed the rest of his daily items: beat up high top converse, iPod with headphones, maroon beanie, and worn-out backpack (notebook shoved at the very, very bottom) and was out the door and down the stairs.

Mateo jumped the last couple of steps, landing on the ground with a loud thud, just to make sure that his mother wasn’t suspicious of him being anywhere all night and morning than his bedroom.

“Morning Mami.”

“Ah Mijo, you just about gave me a heart attack.” Rafa chided already bustling around the retro kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Funny how she was the top social services worker in the area, and yet her lifestyle certainly didn't reflect that. Having the time to make breakfast on an old gas stove in the kitchen of her childhood home that hadn't been remodeled since...ever. Even the kitchen table and chairs that Mateo slid into had been refurbished and repaired by Rafa herself.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” His mami said as she placed a plate of tamales on the table and then sat in her usual seat right next to him, even though she was already done eating breakfast.

She was also already dressed for work as she put back on her tweed blazer that matched with her pencil skirt. Her black hair was already pulled into a tight bun and there was the barest amount of make-up on her face as her dark eyes settled on him.

Mateo realized long ago that he must have gotten all of his looks: from his darker complexion, to his curly dark brown hair, and hazel eyes from his father though he had never even seen the guy or even heard his name. He didn't even know if his last name De Alva was his father's name or just something his mom had done to further herself from Alacazar.

“Of course I did," Mateo said hastily as he grabbed a few tamales to put on his plate.

It wasn’t a lie. Mateo didn’t feel a little bit tired even though he might have only gotten about 2 hours of sleep. Besides, if he really needed a quick nap during the day, he could call sick during gym class. Again.

"Well, when you get home from school today, can you please check the light in the hallway bathroom, it must be something with the wiring or such."

"Of course Mami," Mateo said. Funny how Rafa could fix and build anything in this house, from the shingling on the roof to the swing set in the backyard from when Mateo was a kid, and yet anything electrical seemed to completely baffle her. It seemed that the family talent and intrigue for the technical side of things seemed to have skipped a generation.

"That's my little handyman," Rafa cooed. “Also, I will be working late again tonight.”

“I figured as much Mami.” There wasn’t really a point in her telling him, it was always becoming the case now since she had gotten promoted at the firm. “I’ll leave you some leftovers tonight, was thinking about empanadas tonight.”

“You’re too good for me.” Rafa said woefully as she reached over and began placing several kisses on Mateo’s cheek.

“Ok Mami!" Mateo protested, but he didn't squirm out of her grasp as she continued with her assault. "Stop or I’m going to be wearing more lipstick then you are.”

Rafa just smiled as she placed one more on his nose for good measure.

“Don’t forget this weekend we are going down to the community center.”

Suddenly the eggs in Mateo's mouth felt like sand. It's not that he doesn't like going to that old and rickety building on Vallaestrella Avenue. He loved being able to grow up to take dance classes, and sewing classes, and one of his best memories, band class. Now that he was older, he spent his times volunteering and helping out with the younger kids, and he loved that equally as much.

It was always the other mothers that were there. Talking behind their hands making accusations and spreading rumors about his non-existent father and dead grandparents, even though they didn't know anything more about his family than he did.

“But--”

“And don't forget your epipen and to make sure your cellphone is fully charged.”

“I always do--”

“Don’t forget to do finish all your chores.”

“I was thinking though--”

“Love you and eat all of your breakfast.”

Mateo could only sigh. “Love you too.”

Rafa placed one more kiss on his head before she grabbed her purse and was out the door.

Mateo pulled out his iPod and began playing his usual breakfast playlist as he contemplated his next decisions for the day.

A Junior taking the bus to school was definitely weak, especially when he was the only one to get off at the Elite School of Avalor Prep. Most would assume that he would have some fancy car, having fully integrated into the upper crust lifestyle.

However, his mother found the notion that driving a car was too dangerous of a task for him, even though if he was given only a week, he could probably build the whole engine himself.

And while he could just as easily get up earlier in the morning and just get dropped off at school by his mom, he learned the first few days of starting of Avalor Prep, that his mother was still insistent of treating him like a little kid and didn't need that added fuel for his bullies.

But if he skateboarded he might have the possibility of reeking. Then again, he did have a pretty light load of just his backpack. Of course he was hoping to get a couple of textbooks on robotics from the schools library, so he would have to put them in his locker, so there would be no room for his skateboard.

Gods above, why couldn’t ever just have the ability to make a simple choice!?

Over the rhythmic pace of Vicente Fernandez’s  _ Hablame,  _ a loud horn began blaring. Mateo looked down at his phone and choked when he saw the time.

THE BUS!

Mateo got up and threw his half eaten breakfast in the sink and ran back to the window to see the bus already half down the street. Did it even wait for him?

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Mateo yelled as ran out the front door, locked it, and fished into the thick bushes to pull out his skateboard.

Mateo used the momentum of running down his long drive way before he threw his skateboard on the ground in front of him and jumped onto it. He changed his playlist from "Breakfast" to "On the way to School (missed the bus version)" before stuffing his iPod in his hoodie's deep pocket.

It took a few twists and turns down the winding hill before he finally reached the heavily populated and dense neighborhoods of the more rural part of town.

His body followed the carefully laid out path that would warrant the least resistance in getting spotted by his particularly nosy neighbors. Ones who wouldn't waste a second in telling his mother that they saw him not only skateboarding, but also without a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, and maybe a pillow tied around his middle, just for good measure.

The heart pounding chorus of his current rock song vibrated in Mateo's ears as he increased his speed and then effortlessly jumped his board over the incredibly deep and rocky line that was etched across the entire main street road, transporting him into the world of the Elite.

His ride instantly became smoother as uneven and old pavement didn’t exist in this part of the city. The older and colorful Avalorian homes were instead replaced with pristine white two story condos. Everything was neat and orderly here that Mateo wouldn't be surprised if every blade of grass in the front yards were the same height.

Mateo rounded a large billboard that was stuck in the last patch of dirt that read, _****Future homes to be built by Northern Isles Co.****_

He just shook his head at the sign. Northern Isles Co. had been on an incredible uphill climb for the past year that what had been once a generally unknown company now competed against the real tycoons that had been established for years. What more could that company possibly want?

Mateo dropped his body weight down as he took a sharp turn onto a side road that led to the beautiful water front running trail.

The last song on his playlist finished just as the large sprawling campus of Avalor Prep came into view a few minutes later. The unusual mix of yellow stone and steal, the past and the future, were mixed together. The sunlight glinted off the large walls of window with the downtown city of Avalor back-dropping the school. The whole thing looked very picturesque and perfect, just like it had on the brochure. However, the beauty and mysterious of the place had fizzled long ago. Now, Mateo could only look at the building and think of another day he would have to slog through as he weaved through the parking lot of expensive sports cars and chauffeured limos. 

Mateo jumped off his skateboard right before he reached the front entrance steps and scooped up his board in one smooth motion.

Mateo took a deep breathe as he climbed up the stairs. He had spent the morning over a frustrating google and missed the bus. But he wasn’t going to let that be an omen for how the rest of today would go. 

He threw open the School's front entrance doors and walked in with his head high. Which didn't last long as he quickly began to get jostled around by the overcrowded hallway. He quickly used his skateboard as a shield as he got over to his locker, which was crowded by the usual group of people.

This was one of the few times though Mateo was happy for his lanky frame as he was able to slide past the crowd to his corner locker. He placed his backpack on the ground and quickly popped open his door.

Mateo did a quick scan of the calendar that was hanging up on the interior of his locker door to see what library books were due today, his fingers running over the spines of the book that were cramped so close together that a pencil couldn't even be shoved between them. After finishing his assessment, he grabbed a few extra pencils and highlighters from the DIY magnetic cups that were also on the locker door. Well, besides a few video game stickers, pretty much everything in his locker was DIY in his locker, all contributions for how he spent his Sunday nights with his mom.

“So did you hear about Carlos and Maria?” Carla Delgado then said in the kind of voice that people had no choice to lean in intrigued.

Mateo was also one of these people as he tried to nonchalantly lean over to hear more of the conversation while he grabbed his lucky drumsticks out of his locker and stuck them in his back pocket.

Mateo didn’t want to eavesdrop and he didn’t like to get caught up in the rumor mill, but he couldn’t help it, without a large friend group, he had to get most of his information in this sneaky second hand way in order to stay on top of everything. And Carla seemed to have the incredible superpower to always know what was going on first in terms of the latest gossip. Though, with being the Principal's daughter and head of both the school newspaper and yearbook committee, it was easy to see how she was a great source of information. On the flip side, that also meant she could easily be the life or death of your school career.

“I know about them already though! But please tell me, Is it true, that we might be forced to start wearing school uniforms Carla?” a girl, Lola if Mateo remembered, said in such a flurry that a piece of paper dropped from her binder and onto the ground. Mateo didn't hesitate as he dropped down to his knee to retrieve the paper.

“Hey, you dropped--”

“Are you looking up my skirt!?” Lola then cried out in a needlessly loud voice, causing the whole group to look down at him and even a couple of passerby's. 

"What? No!" Mateo squawked out, frantically waving his hands. "I was just trying to give this back to you and I didn't look I swear!"

His attempts were futile though as Lola purposely hid herself behind Rico more, shielding herself like he was some kind of foreign creature.

"You can never be too sure with ****that**** one, especially with that old creepy house on the hill he lives in," Carla declared, redirecting the attention back to her.

Mateo would have have given anything to sink into the floor, but he still had to exchange out his textbooks for his classes. So he kept his head tucked down that his chin practically touched his chest and tried to block out his peers. Which didn't last long.

“Gabe!” Carla exclaimed as she unnecessarily pushed Mateo out of the way, causing his to crash hard into the metal door of his locker.

Carla didn’t even bat an eye at him though as she ran over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were the newest most talked about couple in the school, having started a relationship over the summer that was still in full force from the way they were staring at each other pretty intensely. Like they were having an entire conversation with just their eyes.

“Nice bag De Alva!”

Mateo's head whipped around at the call of his last name. He looked back over to the group to see Rico waving at Mateo with a black sharpie in his hand, while the group only encouraged his taunting by laughing.

Mateo’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he picked his backpack off the ground, seeing that it was now defaced with the word  ****LOSER** ** written in big bold letters right across the front.

And here he thought after three years he would have gotten the mechanics of how to interact with his peers despite his previous home-schooled status. But apparently, Mateo fell somewhere in the social order that he couldn’t give back a piece a paper without it being a federal offensive.

Anger bubbled up deep inside of him as some cynical part of him wanted to shake his bag at them and tell them that he was just as worthy as any of them to be at this school. 

That not only had he gotten here on a scholarship because of his great intellect, but also that he was the grandson of the renowned Alacazar, and he too had a great name and legacy to live up to.

Except he couldn't say any of that.

It was hard to brag or praise somebody that was notoriously known for possibly conspiring the tragic deaths of his company leaders 41 years ago and disappearing off the map.

His grandmother and mom had spent a lot of time and hard work trying to erase association with him, to avoid the hungry tabloids and others that would make their lives a constant reminder of him that they didn't bat an eye when an 'unknown' single pregnant mother' moved into Alacazar's old house 16 years ago.

So, like always, Mateo just closed his eyes and took a deep breathe through his nose before he threw his backpack of his shoulder. He stuffed his ear phones back in his ears and started down the hallway, hoping whatever random song he pressed on would drown out the taunts and laughs of his peers that were echoing behind him. 

First period was about to start soon anyways.


End file.
